gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GBF-001HS Gundam HeavyShell
The GBF-001HS Gundam HeavyShell (aka Gundam HeavyShell, HeavyShell) is one of four Gundams developed by Earth Freedom Fighters (EFF) and their respective allies, the Yanagi Family. Equipped with Blaze Driver System (BDS) which provides almost unlimited energy and piloted by the odest son of Yanagi Famili, Gen'ichiro Yanagi, HeavyShell is the most flexible Gundam in real battle situation thanks to Battle Shift System. This system allows HeavyShell to use two different battle modes: Hitokiri for offense and Kekkaishi for defense. Technology & Combat Characteristics HeavyShell has flexibility in offense and defense thanks to its Battle Shift System. Battle Shift System allows HeavyShell to change modes in the middle of battles. With Battle Shift System, Gen'ichirou can fight with such flexibility to adapt any battle situation, altough he only can use the Hitokiri for 5 minutes. However, HeavyShell has very limited movement because "Genbu Shell" prevents it to moves freely with its overwhelming weight and size. In fact, HeavyShell is the heaviest Gundam among EFF's Gundams. Armaments *'Beam Rifle' :The HeavyShell is equipped with two beam rifles that can be used either in Hitokiri or Kekkaishi mode. The beam rifles have medium damage power, strong enough to destroy or heavily damage a MS in several shots. *'Beam Saber' : *'Genbu Cannons (Hitokiri Mode)' *'Barrier Generators (Kekkaishi Mode)' : *'Vulcan Gun' : System Features *'Battle Shift System' : :*'Hitokiri Mode' ::In this mode, HeavyShell becomes a very offensive Mobile Suit. The "Genbu Shell" mounted in its back will provides six "Genbu Cannons", give the HeavyShell powerful firearms that can be compared equivalently to a battleship cannons. It also has a wide range of attacking, proved when HeavyShell destroyed 3 platoons of Draga in radius 3 miles. However, this mode drains so much energy that HeavyShell only can use it for 5 minutes. It would take 10 minutes for HeavyShell to replenish energy before it can use this mode again. :*'Kekkaishi Mode' ::In this mode, HeavyShell becomes a very defensive Mobile Suit. The "Genbu Shell" mounted in its back provides 6 Barrier Generators which can generate a large energy barrier, strong enough to stand against any firearms, even a battleship cannons. The barrier also has wide range, wide enough to protect a large area and other Mobile Suits. However, the strength of the barrier depends on its size, larger barrier would be weaker because the energy particles are not condensed enough. This mode is often used more than Hitokiri, because Kekkaishi consumes less energy'.' :: *'Blaze Driver System ' : Blaze Driver System (BDS) is an unique system that allows any Mobile Suit equipped with it to maintain its energy use more effectively than standard MS, and even reproduce energy (with some limitiations). In results, any MS equipped with this system has 3 times larger energy capacity than normal standard MS. With its energy-reproduce ability, BDS also provides near-unlimited energy resource. However, this system still need plenty of times to reproduce energy once the MS have ran it out. :